Other countries in the Just Cause fan fiction universe
This article lists all the countries in the Just Cause fan fiction games, stories and other media. The info in this article is not necessarily true in the real world, but it's correct in the fictional universes described at this wiki. Alzma The events of ??? happen here. Australia *Characters, John Wirrawee, Commander R. Keryev, Parker Chapman, Jayden Broadhurst, and Lister are from Australia. John, Jayden and Parker used to deal in illegal arms smuggling in Australia. However, John Wirrawee and Parker have never met. *There are mentions of Australia in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. *The Australian Mob is from Australia, obviously. *The Special Australian Police are located in Australia. *Holding is from Australia. *An instrumental version of the Australian National Anthem can be heard from some houses in Krankos. Arstotzka *Arstotska is a fictional nation appearing in Papers, Please. *In some parts of Karthstan, KRSL soldiers can be seen wielding Arstotzkan flags. *The Arstotzkan flag is outside Aeropuerto de Gran Budgaria. *Occasionally, soldiers running into battle with scream "GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA!" for unknown reasons. *The Papers, Please theme song can be heard playing in some houses in Just Cause: Hjallesund. China *China is mentioned in the Just Cause Universe. *Sakaku is close to China geographically. Democratic Kampuchea *Democratic Kampuchea is still around and Pol Pot is not running it because he was killed in 1980. *It was visited by Parker Chapman for a short time to do something "company related". *The Sakura Kampuchea was made in Kampuchea. European Union *Lumeri was a member of the EU previous to the events of Just Cause: Lumeri. *Eubus is a brand that originates from multiple co-operating countries in Europe in Just Cause: Lumeri. Finland *Finnish is a common language in Hjallesund Isles. *Part of Hjallesund was originally a Finnish colony. *Dominatrix Skarsgard is made in Finland. France *Roulette is a brand originating from France in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Europ is a brand from France in Just Cause Unity. Gran Budgaria A nation in Just Cause Unity. It is a part of Islas Budgarias. Germany Imperial Germany (1871-1918) Main article at wikipedia. *Stirling Luftfahrt Aktiengesellschaft is a German company since this time period. **During WW1 they made the Stirling QF-2 fighter plane. **In later times they've only made civilian vehicles. Third Reich (1933-45) Main article at wikipedia. *Nazi Germany is referenced in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. *The Sly Schultz is a jet fighter produced in Germany at that time. *Reichsmobile is a german company since at least this time period. **The Reichsmobile Wundertraktor Ausf.G is a tractor produced in Germany at that time. **In later times they make civilian vehicles. *Autostraad is a german company since at least this time period. **They made some unarmored trucks for the german army during WW2. **In later times they make civilian vehicles. *Heil! is a German company from that era. The company is still around and making vehicles. German Democratic Republic (East Germany 1948-90) Main article at wikipedia. *The Autostraad Stalin is from the former country of East Germany, a puppet state of the Soviet Union. India *India is mentioned in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. *The Dehlia 47 is from India. *Kali is from India. Iran *The dictatorial Islamic Republic of Iran is mentioned in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. *The Autostraad Ruhollah is named after Iranian dictator Ruhollah Khomeini. *Iran Army appears in the Mysterious Island DLC for Just Cause 4: Karthstan, similar to the Japanese Military on Hantu Island in Just Cause 2. In this case, the Iranian soldiers were just left on the island by the Iranian government. Israel The M14 Uzi Mk. II in Just Cause 4: Sakaku is a joint product of Sakaku and Israel. Italy *Mugello and Stria are based in Italy in Just Cause Unity and Just Cause Lumeri. *Forward Walt info mentions "fascist Italy" and the Duce. Japan .]] *Sakaku is close to Japan geographically. *Hareta is an overseas territory of Japan. *Sakura, Cassius, Rossi, Niseco and Kazuma are from Japan in Just Cause Unity. *Sakura, Matashi, Miyagi and Cassius have Japanese origins in Just Cause: Hjallesund. *Akane Hiyama is from Japan in Just Cause Unity. Karthstan The events of Just Cause 4: Karthstan happen here. It's a first world and very rich Middle Eastern country. Klumanor *Klumanor is a mentioned Central African country in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. Klumanor was a former British colony next to Uganda. Unlike all the other African countries. Klumanor is very rich, however, still in political strife with civil wars. People from Klumanor are referred as "Klumanoris". *Teo and Mlungisi Umshayeli are from Klumanor. *Klumanor will be the site of a spinoff game. Not necessarily a Just Cause game, but a spiritual successor to Mercenaries made by Pandemic Studios who went bust in 2009. This spiritual sequel will be set in the Just Cause Universe. Kolechia In CS Magnum's description, John fills you in on a story that he heard someone say "FOR KOLECHIA!" and then a boom was heard. This is clearly a reference to Kolechian terrorists. Korea North Korea *North Korea is mentioned in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. *Urga Mountaineer was produced in North Korea. *The Marakovo 79 was equipped by North Korean forces. South Korea *Sakaku is close to South Korea geographically. *The Hupwoi company is from South Korea in Just Cause Unity. This company makes the CommLink. *The TUBE company is from South Korea in Just Cause Unity. *Pepico is from South Korea in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. Krankos The events of Just Cause: Krankos happen here. Kyrat *The Dehlia 47 was shipped from a "Himalayan country with a K". *It's a known fact that QWTF spy was disappointed by Far Cry 4 in his opinion. *Kyrat is mentioned in Just Cause 4: Karthstan. La Sol A nation in Just Cause Unity. It is a part of Islas Budgarias. Lumeri The events of Just Cause: Lumeri happen here. It is an island located in-between the Shetland Islands and Sweden. The climate there is known for being cold, and mountainous terrain, making it the perfect quiet tourist destination, with the winding railways up the alps, along with the annual Alps Hillclimb. Lumeri is also famous for it's two large cities, each originally a settlement from two different colonies on the island. Medici *New and Improved Medici community project. *Aero Medici, the national Medician airline, appears in Just Cause: Lumeri. *The Lacos Rally and Citate Di Ravello GP both appear in the Just Racing Series. *Rico was raised in Medici. *Sebastiano Di Ravello was born in Medici. Morocco The STN company originates in Morocco in Just Cause Unity. Norway Norwegian is a common language in Just Cause: Lumeri. Nova Kyungastan Acts I and II of the Just Cause X: Global eXchange take place here. Nuevearrcife A nation in Just Cause Unity. It is a part of Islas Budgarias. Pesmaria A nation run by a tyrannical cult. Created by QWTF spy to replace Ugrela. Portugal The Mugello Novo was made for the Estado Novo. Russia *Sakaku is close to Russia geographically. *Naravto, Sivirkin and Bering are Russian brands in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Just Cause X: Global Exchange features lots of russian vehicles and culture; Russian Federation Peacekeeping Force is a major faction in JCX. *Just Cause: Volosia features the Russian Federation's armed forces as a full faction in the game. *Urga Vladimir is named after Vladimir Putin. Saabvoseggia Saabvoseggia is a country in other fiction by User:FloatingZygarde. *Saas, Scando and Rururarurirurararirararuruririraririrararururararururararirari all originate from here in Just Cause Unity. San Sombrèro A few travel guides for San Sombrèro can be found in airports. Sakaku The events of Just Cause 4: Sakaku happen here. Slovazak *The events of Just Cause: The Revolution. *The regime controls Slovazak. Soviet Union (1922-1991) *The Autostraad Stalin is named after Joseph Stalin. *A lot of faction surplus originates from Soviet Russia in Just Cause Lumeri. *Urga is a former Soviet company. *Just Cause X: Global Exchange features lots of Soviet vehicles and culture. *TechMach and BMI are defunct Soviet Bureaus. *Many of the vehicles featured in Just Cause: Volosia were manufactured by the Soviet Union. Spain Apparently, Budgarian kangaroos evolved from normal kangaroos that made it to the Isla Budgarias when the Spanish were taking some from the British Empire without their knowledge. The ship was attacked while leaving the islands. Sweden *Lumeri is located near Sweden. *Svaneke, SAAS and Scando all originate from Sweden in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Swedish is one of multiple common languages in Lumeri. *GK5C originates from Sweden. Tierranada A nation in Just Cause Unity. It is a part of Islas Budgarias. Ugrela Another country created by QWTF spy for a potential JC5. However, this was abandoned. United Kingdom *Sakaku was once a British colony. The now CS U1 was once known as HMS U1 before handing it over after Sakakan independence. *Apparently, Budgarian kangaroos evolved from normal kangaroos that made it to the Isla Budgarias when the Spanish were taking some from the British Empire without their knowledge. The ship was attacked while leaving the islands. *Titus, Lanchester and Henwood are British brands in Just Cause: Lumeri. *Lumeri is located near the Shetland Islands. *Part of Lumeri was originally a British colony. *Kerner, YBR, Golfer and Columbi are British brands in Just Cause Unity. *Jaguar is a British car manufacturer. They manufacture the Jaguar JMS and Jaguar RMS. *Michael Rosen is from Great Britain. United States *The Just Cause Game Series is a partial parody/satire of U.S. foreign relations during the Cold War and modern era. *Rico travels from this nation to Sakaku in the first mission of Just Cause 4: Sakaku. *Maria Kane and James Kane were born in America. *Tom Sheldon is from America. *Tom Sheldon arrives from the US in Name in Just Cause Lumeri. *It's a very obvious fact that Anonymous230385 is from this country. *The CS Grand and the CS Thompson are from America. *In Just Cause 4: Karthstan, Capstone was founded in America. *The Unified States of America is an reformed United States in the Spinverse. Volosia *The events of Just Cause: Volosia happen here. *In some parts of Karthstan, KRSL soldiers can be seen wielding VPR flags. Egypt * In QWTF spy's JC universe, Ancient Egypt managed to survive to Modern day, with the Pharaoh as the head of state and the Ancient Egyptian religion being the dominant religion. Category:Content Category:Alzma Category:Karthstan Category:Krankos Category:Sakaku Category:Volosia Category:New and Improved Medici Category:Just Cause X: Global eXchange Category:Just Cause Unity Category:Just Cause: Hjallesund